


Happy Moments

by Leni



Series: Rumbelle Meme - Fluffy Fluff McFluff [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Bits of fluffy Rumbelle fun.#1 - Who wakes up first.#2 - Who goes to bed first#8 - Who puts their cold feet on the other’s legs at night





	1. (Don't) Wake Up

Belle knew she wouldn’t be getting out of bed any time soon even as she opened her eyes.

The room was only dimly lit, as her husband was always thoughtful enough to draw the curtains closed before he made his way downstairs, and though a few noises from the outside world drifted in - the honk of a car, followed by the rumble of a motorcycle - Belle found it easy to pretend she heard nothing, pull the covers more tightly around her, and go back to a light doze until Rumpelstiltskin called out to announce that breakfast was ready.

The End  
13/10/16


	2. Reading In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 - Who goes to bed first

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled at finding his wife already in bed. “Another early night, huh?” he asked, pulling off his tie and laying it down in its drawer among its brothers. “A man could grow jealous of his wife running off to meet another man as soon as the dishes are washed.”

Her snort was loud, leaving no doubt as to her regard for his hypothetical jealousy.

Rumpelstiltskin started unbuttoning his shirt, watching her from the corner of his eyes as he slid the garment off his shoulders, and shook his head. Belle wouldn’t even give a sign that she was aware of his presence in the bedroom. He cleared his throat, then again and more loudly until his wife raised her head, giving him an impatient glare. “May I at least know the name of the competition these last three nights, my dear?”

Belle rolled her eyes. Without a word, she lifted her new, very thick, book so he could read the cover.

“Ah, Monsieur Dumas.” He gave a soft laugh. “The man embellished quite a bit, sweetheart. Wouldn’t you prefer to know young Edmond’s real story?”

At that, blue eyes narrowed in warning. “You spoil this for me, Rumple, and you’re sleeping on the couch for a month.”

He held up his hands, then mimed zipping his lips shut. “As you wish.”

 

The End  
13/10/16


	3. Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #8 - Who puts their cold feet on the other’s legs at night.

Rumpelstiltskin hissed at the shock of cold against his calf. Against his will, he opened his eyes into the darkness of his and Belle’s bedroom, missing for a moment the inhuman eyes he’d been granted as the Dark One in the Enchanted Forest.

But after a few seconds, the shadows in the room settled into familiar patterns, and more importantly, he could now see his nightstand and open the lower drawer without knocking down the lamp or alarm clock on the surface. He sighed in relief when his fingers met the thick material of the throw he kept there, just for occasions such as this.

Carefully, he retrieved the large square of cloth, then sat up slowly so as not to wake his wife, and lifting their covers just a little, settled the throw around Belle’s feet, making sure to wrap them completely.

In the beginning of their marriage, he had tried magic, but his spells either lasted to long or too little, and he would wake up with an ice block against his leg again or, worse, Belle would get uncomfortably warm and wake up.

The throw was better, and she barely noticed.

“You okay?” Belle mumbled sleepily once he lay back on his side of the bed.

“Yes, sweetheart,” he told her. “Just go back to sleep.”

“Mmmm.” Her hand came to rest on his chest, as if she could keep him in place for the rest of the night. “Then don’t move around too much, ‘kay?” She yawned. “Woke me up.”

Rumpelstiltskin smiled into the darkness. “I’ll try my best, darling.”

 

The End  
13/10/16


End file.
